


停车场的抹大拉

by Cubeee



Category: Batman vs. Robin (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: Talon是一个小有名气的自由摄影师，在某条荒凉的公路上，他发现了一个绝好的素材





	停车场的抹大拉

**Author's Note:**

> 内有rent boy! damian以及mob描写，注意避雷

像所有落拓不羁的公路作品一样，这个故事发生在一望无际的红色荒漠上，烈日无情地炙烤着大地，空气中翻腾着滚滚热浪，因缺水而几近枯萎的灌木植物艰难地从干旱的土地中冒出头来。一条笔直的公路把大地劈成两半，半融化的沥青反着黑油油的光，车辙灰印在上面重重叠叠。

 

这是Talon第一次跑42号公路，他的粉丝们许诺这里有绝佳的风景，其粗犷与野蛮足以让人回想起几百年前第一批踏上美洲大陆的殖民者。Talon倒也没太失望，路边红褐色的岩石后确实很适合埋伏几个割人头皮的印第安人，日出与朝霞凌驾于平坦大地上也还算能唤起几分悲凉情绪——对了，忘了说明，Talon是个摄影师，小有名气那种，他的名气虽不能帮他敲开一流影星与高官太太们的卧室门，但足够支撑他名为取材的流浪。Talon喜欢拍人多过风景，粉丝们只有极少数曾知道这个，因为他发表的照片总是风景。

 

42号公路上有一家蛮有名的旅馆，这是他今晚的目标。据说那里有大得毫无意义的免费停车场和口味能让你联想到冷脸继母的家常菜肴，起码对公路上拉货的卡车司机们来说如此，他们和Talon这样过路的旅人构成了那里的全部客源。差不多快到了，Talon远远地看到霓虹灯牌闪烁。在抵达之前他得把灰色牧马人后座上的袋子处理掉，里面装着他在路上不小心撞死的鹿和死鹿腿拐骗上车勒死的狗。他对前者感到抱歉，她看上去美丽又温顺，对后者却毫无怜悯——无论Talon的态度如何，他们总归是被胡乱塞在同一条袋子里，抛弃在路边。Talon的喜爱十分廉价，远不足以让他专门为她挖一个坑以免尸体被乌鸦与野狗骚扰。

 

即使大概有所了解，这里堪比大型超市配置的停车场多多少少还是出乎Talon的意料，它就像一条长了鲨鱼鳍的泥鳅，几排灰不溜秋低矮平房前整齐地规划着一大片停车场，一半车位被占用，多数是大货车，Talon这一天行程见到的车加起来都不如这里的多。这群货车司机八成是在这里歇脚，填饱肚子回车上睡一觉，半夜或第二天继续枯燥的行程——他们才不会傻到为一张硌人的破烂弹簧床付钱，车座上凑合一宿就很好。

 

或者，这群在驾驶座上憋屈好几天的粗糙男人们在这儿得到的不只食物和车位——Talon车还未停稳，一片白花花的胸肉就贴上了车玻璃，一个头发烫染得干枯的浓妆女人在他转向她时撩起黑色抹胸短裙下摆，露出蕾丝丁字裤，说是几条带子更贴切。Talon打开车门，观察了她一会儿，心中默默有了构图。

 

“去那边荒地上要多少钱？”Talon饶有兴趣地问，女人警觉地放下裙摆，开口说话时露出的黄牙倒人胃口。

 

“车里或者旅馆里，不去野地搞。”她说，浓重本地口音听着像是舌头比正常人大了两倍，“公路上啥疯子都有，你没听新闻说吗？”

 

Talon摇摇头，女人不再纠缠，转身寻找下一个客户了——几十米开外一辆白色小轿车刚刚停稳。这样绝情的表现让Talon有一丝失望，毕竟他这张脸总能放松猎物的警惕，让他们心甘情愿地前往他选择的场所。也许这套能力并不适用这种穷乡僻壤。

 

Talon需要一间房，他下车时路过四个说笑的卡车司机，他们只穿着白背心，统一的橘黄色制服夹克系在腰间或搭在肩上，块垒分明的腱子肉张扬地暴露着，胸脯和臀部结实得像是能夹碎人的脑壳，鼓囊囊的裤裆将宽大的工装裤绷紧，雄性荷尔蒙气息满得几乎爆炸开来。其中一个坐在车上喝了口啤酒，说了些什么，剩下三个发出一阵过于高亢的笑声。Talon不介意尝试他们，尽管他们不符合他一贯的标准。他停留过久目光引起坐在车上那人的注意，对方毫不畏惧地将视线顶回来：“干什么，老兄？”Talon不想惹什么麻烦，他今晚只想休息，于是耸耸肩离开了。

 

旅馆前台坐着位脸部线条僵硬的短发女性，如果不是下垂的胸部几乎让人以为是个男人。她百无聊赖地戳着手机屏幕，大概是在聊天，对方很久没回信息，屏幕上一溜绿色显示着未读。

 

“标间150美金一晚，热水供应不分时段，wifi免费，加50包三餐。”女人懒洋洋地说，“或者你想要间大点的？带客厅和小露台，300。”

 

Talon掏出350现金，女人语气冷淡地询问了些必要信息，登记完毕后转头从一墙钥匙中挑出一串扔在柜台上。她抬起头递发票给Talon时似乎才第一次看清客人斯文过分的穿衣打扮和称得上英俊的长相，语气不由得带上了些热情。“出门右拐第一排房就是。对了，招牌亮灯的地方就是餐厅，9点之后卖酒，没事去逛逛啊。”

 

Talon点点头，拿过钥匙看了眼上面拴着的号牌——113，这女人真会挑，他倒是不介意。房子不难找，稍贵一点的房型距离停车场不太远，变形变色的木质结构看上去大概有年头了，门板薄薄的大概隔不了什么音，门把手还是黄铜的。他用钥匙戳了几下锁孔，锁发出弹开的声音，门却推不开。正当他有些恼火时门被拉开，一个头发湿漉漉的绿眼男孩探出头来，面色不耐。

 

“你干什么？”男孩口气很冲地问。他腔调中带着些刻板的伦敦味道，可某些辅音咬得含糊不清又像是来自遥远的中东，浅浅的小麦肤色和长睫毛让人想到阳光和沙漠。男孩瞳孔里的绿过于剔透，长而浓密睫毛也遮不住其中蓬勃的生命力。他皮肤细腻得不像个白种人，高挺的鼻梁与略深的眼眶也无法让人为他的种族下定论，模糊的人种界限没有减损他容貌的吸引力，反而令人多了一个移不开目光的理由。他身高到Talon肩头，正处于男孩与男人的交界，身材匀称而有力度，不至于太瘦而显得虚弱，也没有笨拙的大块虚肉，体型精炼优美。Talon后知后觉地意识到对方没穿上衣，下半身只裹了一条浴巾，乳头颜色紫红乳晕小巧，腹肌有浅浅的沟壑，可男孩好像不大在意Talon的目光，这就带着些野性了。

 

“抱歉。”Talon尽力使自己像个绅士而不是个眼珠子都要被吸出来的衣冠禽兽，“我以为这里是我的房间，也许前台搞错了什么。”

 

“她没有。”男孩说，“给我一分钟。”

 

门“砰”地关上，又很快打开。男孩套着一件白卫衣，下身是一条蓝色牛仔裤，身上还散发着香皂味与潮热的湿气。

 

“我配了这间房的钥匙。”他满不在乎地走出门，丝毫没有做坏事被抓包的胆怯，“你最好换一间房。”

 

中肯又无耻的建议。Talon混迹过街头，这种趁着主人不在鸠占鹊巢的低劣把戏他再亲切不过了。

 

“我当然会，孩子。”Talon说，用上一种自己都觉得道貌岸然到令人恶心的正经口气，“顺便提醒他们给这间房换个锁。”

 

男孩笑了笑，嘴角弧度十足的轻蔑，余光落在Talon身上仿佛看透一切。“你不会想给自己惹麻烦的。”

 

“我很好奇你能给我带来什么麻烦。”Talon久违地兴奋起来，他喜欢被威胁，被一个漂亮男孩威胁尤其对胃口，敲碎坚硬带刺的外壳自有一种快感。男孩沉默了一会儿，重新审视这个衣冠楚楚笑容可掬的陌生男人，像只捕猎前衡量对手强弱的山猫。

 

“随你便吧。”最后，男孩摇摇头，丢下没什么威慑力的一句，匆匆离开了，步伐快得像逃。

 

Talon微笑。他知道这不会是他们最后一次见面。房间是自然要换的，没人愿意把自己的房门对陌生人敞开。在更换房间前，Talon在浴室和客厅里做了番小手脚，没什么恶意，更多的是好奇。新房间就在隔壁114，Talon对前台女人说是因为马桶下水的问题，女人没有深究，毕竟空房间多得是，除非是一家几口来旅游否则没人会选300价位的大房子，而即使是旺季来这里旅游的家庭也不见得有多少。那群睡停车场的粗人是不可能为张破弹簧床付钱的。

 

安顿好行李后，Talon打算去餐厅弄点吃的，说不定还能遇到刚才的男孩。他的猜测是正确的，男孩就坐在吧台前吃他那份蔬菜沙拉和汉堡肉饼，可Talon没找到机会凑过去搭话——四个五大三粗的男人将他围在中间，两个坐在他旁边，两个站在他背后，断绝了所有逃跑的可能性。男孩在这种处境下依旧慢条斯理，甚至接过了其中一个红头发红胡子男人递上来的汽水。餐馆老板习以为常地耸耸肩，一边擦着杯子一边往Talon面前塞了张菜单。“吃什么？”

 

Talon随便点了些东西，啤酒和派之类的，他的注意力一直放在男孩和他的四个围猎者身上。一只天真而无所畏惧的幼鹿悠哉地吃着嫩草，似乎完全没察觉到自己已经被熊盯上。

 

——抑或完全相反。Talon捏玻璃杯的手紧了紧。坐在男孩身边的大汉吧台下的手摸上了男孩大腿，可男孩岿然不动，连眉头也没皱一下，仿佛这是再正常不过的事。也许他们不是鹿与熊，而是蜘蛛与自动爬上网的飞蛾。

 

“如果你们一起来，我要加100。”喝汽水的间隙，男孩转过脸对上下其手的男人说，表情毫无营业性质的笑意，而是彻底的公事公办，“快决定，我没必要把自己搞得这么累。”

 

四人对视了下，达成共识。他们各掏出几张绿票子，男孩数也没数就塞进口袋里。其中一人结了账，顺带为男孩的晚餐买了单，他们先后离开餐厅，打包了好几瓶啤酒。吧台旁只剩下男孩一个，现在刚刚到吃晚饭的点，人们陆陆续续走进餐厅。Talon在男孩身旁位置被再一次占据之前坐到他身边：“又见面了。”

 

男孩丝毫不惊讶。“我今晚的安排满了。”他说，“明天再找我吧，如果我有那个心情的话。”

 

漂亮男孩在哪里的谋生手段都是一样，Talon的遗憾伴随着没有减损的欣赏。“我要去哪儿找你？”

 

“这里。”男孩恹恹地说，往嘴里丢进一块口香糖嚼起来，“如果我不在就问问餐馆老板。”

 

“你叫什么名字？”Talon忍不住问，尽管他知道自己得到的八成只是个假名。男孩瞟了他一眼，眼睫轻颤像蝴蝶扇动翅膀。“达米安，这么叫我就好。”

 

这大概是某种勾引人的手段，Talon不由得这么认为，可达米安身上的诱惑力如此浑然天成，毫不做作，又让他觉得这也许是造物主赋予的天赋。

 

Talon的的确确对达米安的“工作”产生了兴趣，可他没打算跟踪这男孩，他还不确定这绿眼睛小东西适不适合做他镜头拍摄的对象。男孩没逗留多久就离开了，Talon则是打包了食物想带回去吃，餐馆里人多了起来，汗臭与憋闷的味道熟悉得令人短暂怀念，怀念之后就变得无法忍受。回房间之前，他顺便去车上取点东西，刚钻进车里就看见前方停着的卡车上跳下一人，是刚才的红胡子，他双脚刚落到地面上，一直站在车前不知等待着什么的另一名卡车司机就顶上他的位置，钻进车里。载满货物的卡车不明显地晃动起来，发出沉闷又轻微的“吱呀”。

 

Talon猜测自己大概正在见证某个尤为肮脏的交易现场。红胡子男人是第一个，他做出一个拉裤链的动作，用性欲得到满足后的油腻笑容迎接他仍饥渴等待着的同伙。他们开起玩笑，关于鸡巴和屁眼的——Talon无意这么粗俗，不过事实如此——每一声干笑都比前一秒更焦灼。第二个卡车司机耽搁的时间太长了，Talon甚至怀疑达米安娇小的骨骼会不会散架，这过长的等待时间也带来另一个改变——剩下两个人决定分享。

 

当第二个司机终于掏着裤裆走出驾驶室时，剩下两人中的一个伸手将达米安拽了出来，牛仔裤半挂在腿上、上衣掀到胸口以上的少年在四个大型肌肉块的簇拥下显得有几分无助。他们通知了他这个新主意，他不是很乐意，可惜精虫上脑的男人们没有给他选择的权力，于是下一秒他不得不跪在地上撅起屁股。上身赤裸肌肉虬结的男人站在他脸前拉开裤链，从里面掏出大鸟强硬地塞进他嘴里，而另一个白背心男人则像公狗一样压在达米安身上，就着之前两人留下的东西插进去，臀部快速耸动起来。

 

这的确是很有意思的一幕，纠缠的人体某种程度上来说也的确符合Talon的审美……当然，如果达米安能突然用力合上牙齿，这张照片会更有收藏价值。这场交易比Talon预想中花的时间更久，两个人完事之后四个人又轮流使用了达米安的嘴。最后少年擦了擦红肿的嘴唇，穿好衣服，利索地和这群看上去仍旧意犹未尽的野兽结了账，毫无留恋地掉头走人，好像刚才只是向过路人卖了包卫生纸。

 

Talon看着男孩，与精液同样洁白的污浊翅膀在男孩还未长开的脊背上徐徐展开——一个堕落在污泥粪水里的天使，Talon了解男孩正如他了解自己。这几年他很少回忆过去，那是算不上美好的十几年，充满遗憾，那是再切开多少东西都弥补不了的遗憾，它们塑造了Talon，孕育了他的艺术和美学追求：丑恶与惩戒。因果轮回是一种神性，他的摄影机就是审判时敲下的小锤。

 

Talon久违地干渴起来。他想给达米安一个漫长的审判。是的，那一定会很愉快，痛苦像石头一样砸向这具肮脏堕落的身体，洗涤他的罪恶，如获新生的少年将哭着在审判者脚上涂抹油膏……他已经想好构图了，这会是他迄今为止最好的收藏。


End file.
